


Coitus Interruptus

by Jemixe712



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Interrupted Sexy Times, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/Jemixe712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony are interrupted...pretty much what it says on the box-top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Things Don't Go as Planned.

Tony has been accused multiple times of being willing to drop anything for sex. Which was not altogether incorrect. However, the one place that was more the exception than the rule was his lab. There were dangerous and sensitive things down there. Not to mention his bots, who were more like children and who should never ever be privy to his sex life. Not even Tony was irresponsible enough to mix delicate body parts or bodily fluids with high-tech and dangerous equipment. Also, multiple sharp implements and a decided lack of really comfortable furniture.

The same could not be said for one God of Mischief. Loki did what he wanted, when he wanted and with whom he wanted. Currently, what he wanted was to fuck Tony over one of his lab tables; blue holograms reflecting off of their skin, grease smearing on clothes and flesh and his bots in the corner.

Tony felt the edge of the table digging into his hips, the leather of Loki’s long overcoat framed his naked body. He had one hand on the table and the other was pushing into the base of his dick to prevent him from coming before the best part happened. Loki was ruthlessly pressing his fingers against his prostate and whispering dirty, absolutely filthy words in Tony’s ear. Which he knew got Tony absolutely hot and weak in the knees in no time. And the best part was that Tony was completely naked and Loki, he was still fully dressed. The only thing he’d done was take his cock out of his leather trousers.

Tony felt the drag of skin and the wetness of precum against his ass cheeks. He clenched his asshole in anticipation of being filled with dick. Loki removed his fingers from Tony’s hole and spread his cheeks, and watched as Tony’s muscles fluttered. In the next instant, Tony felt his world flip, and between one blink and the next, he was facing Loki, back against his table. Legs spread wide. He watched Loki watch him. Watched as Loki grabbed his dick and smeared the liquid at the tip against Tony’s sac, swirled it around his asshole. Tony reached down and grabbed himself behind his knees and held himself open. Saw as Loki smirked in appreciation.

“What are you waiting for? A written invitation? Get in me!”

Loki leaned over Tony, between his legs, rested his elbows on the table on either side of Tony’s head. He brought his face closer to Tony’s, lips almost touching.

“You are in no position to make any demands”

Tony wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, dug his feet into the god’s ass and grabbed the Loki’s biceps with one hand and with the other he reached down and grabbed Loki’s cock. Simultaneously squeezing his legs to bring Loki’s hips closer and guiding his dick to his hole, Tony smiled a shark’s smile.

His eyes fluttered closed as the head of Loki’s cock speared him and he let out a pleased, long and drawn out moan. He felt Loki’s hips jerk before he stopped himself. Tony snapped his eyes opened and glared up at his god. Just as he opened his mouth to demand to be fucked in no uncertain terms, cold blasted both of them.

Tony blinked and bit his lip. He was torn between laughing at the look on Loki’s face and rage at being interrupted. He looked around before he realized what had happened. Off to the side, holding a fire extinguisher in his claw, was Dumm-E.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wherein I prove I can't really write awkward sex and that I really do need to work more on adding some awesome dialogue for these two, so I just write unfinished sexy times and end fics abruptly. That qualifies for not turning out the way things planned, right?


End file.
